


(But Don't You Run Away) Before You Tell Her You Love Her

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: I was listening to Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith and ended up with this.





	

Kimberly smiles, watching Trini spar with Zack. Trini has him held down on the ground, smirking down at the taller ranger. Kim shakes her head and laughs when Zack dramatically taps out. Jason snorts when Zack stands up and bows down to Trini, while Billy claps and rambles on about how great Trini did. 

They had been in the pit training for a while now, having been let out of school early due to a fire. Nobody was really serious about it today. The group wanted and needed a break, so they were just playing around really.

“ Nice work, crazy girl,” Zack says with a wide grin as he walks towards the boys. Trini nods her head and smirks at him. Billy jumps up from where he’s sitting on a rock and exclaims, “ I want to cool off!” Nobody really has time to react before the blue ranger jumps up and into the water. Jason laughs and follows him, taking Zack by the arm and jumping in.

Kim lets out a short laugh before she notices Trini making her way towards her. She lifts one of her eyebrows at the yellow ranger, remembering the first time they had discovered the pit.

“Don’t you dare.”

Trini just laughs as she shows off a mischievous grin, shrugging at the taller girl.

“I mean, it’s only fair,” she says sweetly. Kim shakes her head, watching the other girl get even closer to her until they’re inches apart. Her heart speeds up and she swears she could feel it trying to break through her body. Who gave Trini the right to look so beautiful, even while drenched in sweat?

“We both know I’ll get you back,” Kim says, grinning at the girl in front of her. Trini raises an eyebrow at her and smirks, challenging Kimberly.

“Yeah,” Trini lets out before closing the distance between them, “Well, maybe I want you too.” 

The taller girl inhales sharply, looking down at Trini’s face, taking it all in. She gulps, making Trini chuckle.

“Uh-“ 

Before Kim can ramble, Trini grabs her and jumps into the water with the their fellow rangers.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine everyone is gay, okay? Okay. Also, I might make more based off the song... IDK yet.


End file.
